Missing You
by obi's girl
Summary: After crossing over to the Darkside as Sith Lord Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker thinks about the one he left behind – his Angel – Pàdme and considers how she and Obi-Wan fit together.


Missing You   
By obi's girl  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance, though can considered Drama   
Summary: After crossing over to the Darkside as Sith Lord Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker thinks about the one he left behind - his Angel - Pàdme and considers how she and Obi-Wan fit together.   
Feedback: Oh Yes! This isn't a long piece, which is okay with me. I didn't want it to be too long. Just a collection of thoughts.   
Disclaimer: The characters of the Jedi Council, Yoda, Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala/Pàdme Nebarrie, and Anakin Skywalker aka Sith Lord Darth Vadar belong to the almighty, George Lucas.  
  
The darkened image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Master - former Master and friend, kissing his true love, his Angel, Pàdme stuck out clearly in his mind. He didn't understand how she could hurt him so. Anakin knew he loved her. He loved her more than the universe, more than the stars and more than the Order. He did everything right - almost everything. He didn't wait for the Council's approval to marry her or his Master. Had he have talked to Obi-Wan, the truth regarding his feelings for Padme wouldn't be a mystery. Why would they? Anakin loved Pàdme since he was 9 years old. It was no surprise that he wanted to marry her. It shouldn't have been, but that was past. The past was the past and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
Vader's hands tightened on the railing, as he watched the darkness of space. He had chosen his path, but was it the right one? He didn't know. Once, Master Qui-Gon told him if he silenced his thoughts and cleared his mind, he could hear what the Midichlorians inside of him were saying. If he had listened to Qui-Gon or even if the Jedi Master had lived, maybe he wouldn't to have suffered. He wouldn't have lost the one thing he loved.   
  
How could you betray me like that, Obi-Wan? How could you take her away from me?   
  
It didn't make sense and yet it did. It didn't make sense because as Anakin, he loved her more than his own life. It made sense she'd turn from him because he was controlling. He showed her off like a prize, instead of a person. He had no consideration for her feelings and because he had been used his entire life as a slave, he never told her his feelings. There were so many reasons why he lost her but of all those reasons, one rang true: Obi-Wan Kenobi. That much was clear.   
  
When she fell into his Masters' embrace it seemed natural, like she had her entire life. He didn't want to believe it. His life was hers. Yet, instead of running into his arms, she ran into Obi-Wans'. Anakin loved her as much as he could, but it wasn't enough - it was never enough. They had fights like couples and when they did, Pàdme would cry. He hated seeing her cry, but he was the one responsible for making her cry.   
  
Maybe the Council was right. Yoda said his future was uncertain, clouded. His life wasn't deserving of a Jedi or her. She deserved better - she deserved a man who would always be there for her and wouldn't hold anything back. Always truthful, no secrets and no pain. That's why Obi-Wan was so perfect. That's why they belonged together. Obi-Wan never held anything back, never intently meant to cause pain, always honest. Pàdme deserved him. He was there for her when she cried, when she needed to talk or just sit. He always seemed to ease her worries, fear and make her tears go away and replace them with laughter. They deserved each other.   
  
As Anakin, he was foolish to think he could love her. He was only a boy. He didn't know anything about love. But Obi-Wan did. He suffered the losses of love and somehow managed to survive. He didn't know how, he just did. And Pàdme. She was the sweetest soul he had ever known. She was a delicate flower and he repeatedly crumpled her for no reason. It wasn't fair to her. But somehow, someday, she would find happiness, just not with Anakin.   
  
The Sith Lord turned, noticing a lieutenant. "Yes. What is it?"   
  
"My Lord, we have them,"   
  
Behind his cold mask, Vader smiled, And now Obi-Wan, all that was good in your life, will once again be darkness,   
  
"Thank you, lieutenant,"   
  
The End   
  
Note: As you might have guessed, this fic takes place during Empire Strikes Back - when Vader is chasing the Millennium Falcon.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
